SHIELD High
by marvelcomicslover
Summary: Jennifer is the adopted daughter of Tony Stark and she is now going to Shield High. Hopefully she can make a good first impression but with Tony trying to help it's kind of hard.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**So basically this is Tony Stark's daughter and she is now going to S.H.I.E.L.D. High. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

I can't believe I am finally here at the most elite school for young heroes in training! S.H.I.E.L.D. High! It's amazing that I even got in. Well when you take into account that Tony Stark is my adopted father then it is not as surprising. Anyways here I am. Sitting in Tony's hot red and black lamborghini looking up at the brick highschool buildings. The architecture is simply amazing. It looks brand new but at the same time built many years ago.

I look out the window and see many teenager frantically walking the sidewalks trying to get to their next class. This is going to be quite and experience for since I'm stuck at home in the mansion. I have began to worry that my social skills are going to become obsolete.

"Now remember, Jenn, don't be nervous," Tony says parking the car. He must have seen me ringing my hands. A habit I do when I get on edge.

Attention was starting to reflect around us. I guess the car was getting catching everyone's eye. I know this is only the beginning and that I have a long road ahead of me.

"Well I guess we better get you signed in. I'll go get your bags." Tony opened his door and flipped up the trunk.

I sighed while unbuckling my seatbelt. Once I was out of the car I went to the back as well. Tony handed me my suit of armor which took the appearance of a suitcase. The silver and dark blue glimmered in the sun. Gosh, I love that thing.

"Mr. Stark?"

The voice was unknown to me and came behind the two of us. Tony and I spun around to finda stern looking man with a suit and tie on. His badge read P. Coulson.

"Hey there Phil."

"Hello Mr. Stark. Is this Jennifer?"

"Yep, I guess you realized that my good looks have rubbed off on her.

I just rolled my eyes and outstretched my hand. Mr. Coulson shook it gladly and when he let go both of my arms went straight to my sides.

"I'm to have you on my campus Miss Stark. We have many students here including Lucas Barton and Jason Rogers."

"Capsicle's son goes here? So Steve finally managed to find himself a girl. I owe Bruce Banner a ferrari now."

Phil just looked at Tony with a face that said "your the reason why I hate my job." I placed one of my hands over my face. _Wait it go Tony. There goes my hard work of a good first impression._ After a long silence Phil finally spoke.

"Will you come with me, Stark. Let's just get this young lady signed in shall we?"

"I'll just stay here," I say rubbing my right arm. Tony nodded and followed Coulson inside one of the buildings.

I closed the trunk and looked around at the rest of the campus. There were still some students lingerin here and there.

"Hello."

I nearly jumped out of my leather boots and turned to find a girl, my age, with a backpack on and a few books in her hands. She had dark black hair and emerald eyes. The sun reflected off of her pale, flawless skin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, it's fine."

There was a long awkward pause between the two of us. I thought the moment would never end.

"So your the new student?" She looked at my bags then back at me.

"Yeah, I guess so." Great just what I need more awkwardness.

"I'm Katie by the way."

"I'm Jennifer, Jennifer Stark."

Katie's mouth dropped. I was afraid I might have accidentally paralized her.

"Your Tony Stark's daughter?!" Her eyes immediatly lit up. "It is an honor to meet you. I have to say that you are one of my role models. In fact I'm reading one of your books." She held up a book that was entitled Life with a Billionare by Jennifer Stark.

Finally! Someone who recognizes me for my writing instead of being related to Tony.

"Can I get you to sign it?" She pleaded handing me a pen.

"Of course." I was more than happy to sign it. On the inside I wrote,_ To my friend Katie, Jennifer Stark._

"Thankyou so much." Her smile was wide until a loud bell rang. She quickly gathered her things. "It was nice seeing you. No one is going to believe me though." She ran off and I watched her disappear behind the double doors.

An intercomn now buzzed on for everyone to hear an announcement. I heard a finger tap the microphone and someone cleat their throat to speak.

"This is the great and powerful Tony Stark speaking. I would like to give and announcement to all of you teenage boys and just say that I will be your worst nightmare if you ever think of touching my little girl and that..."Tony was cut off by a loud smack as he exclaimed, "Ow! What?!" There was someone distant arguing then a female voice took his place.

"This is Agent Hill. We apologize for the interruption teachers."

That was it. Tony is in so much trouble. My cheeks burned red with anger. What the heck was he thinking.

I waved goodbye to the beautiful car shrinking in the distance. I saw Tony's arm waving back outside of his window. I did yell at him over th incident but I can't stay mad at him for long. I love him and I will definitely miss him.

I looked down at the paper that was given to me. My room was number was 246. Since my bags were already taken there I thought I should hurry up and get unpacked so I wouldn't have to worry about it later.

The trip across the campus to my dorm was surprisingly short. Inside, all of the classrooms looked very modern unlike the outside of the school. I stopped at one of the dorms to find that my name was enscribed on a plaque that rested above the number 246. This must be it.

I pulled the key out of my pocket and used it to open my door.

In front of me sat my bags on white carpeted floor. There was a queen sized bed up against the wall with a purple comforter. Across from it was an entertainment system with bookshelves, cadinets, and a flat screen T.V. A walk-in closet and a bathroom were attatched to this room and to top it off there was a desk with all of my computer equipment on it.

I smiled and shook my head knowing that Tony was behind all of this. He baby's me way to much.

I plopped down on my bed and just layed there for a long moment. I can't wait to see where this is going to go. The relaxing didn't last long. I unpacked all of my books, the educational and the entertaining ones. My clothes were all hung up and put away. I set up the software on the computer screens as well. Now I have Jarvis as company. Since I was finished I was getting bored and decided to go walk around.

Walking down the hallways in the school it reminded me of being back in the orphanage. I don't miss that horrible place at all. Even though I wasn't there very long, I knew our upkeeper hated me the moment I arrived. If I missed anyone it would be Lorianne. She became my sister in the times that I needed someone the most.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't realize the students now flooding out of the doors. Turning a corner too sharp, I collided with someone. We both came crashing to the ground. I sat up rubbing my head. in front of me was a blonde haired girl. her books were all over the place. I gathered up most of them as she rose to her feet.

"Why don't you where your going?" Anger filled her voice.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't see you." I tried handing back her books but she hit them out of my hand. People began to surround us by this point.

"Why did you do that?! Pick them up," She sad with a sly smile stuck on her face.

I am furious now. I was not gonna let this priss walk all over me.

"Um... how 'bout no."

Her jaw dropped and she made a face that looked like she was utterly confused.

"Who do you think you are?"

I smiled, lifted my head, and set my shoulders.

"I am Jennifer Lynn Stark, daughter of a billionare slash genius, the future CEO of Stark Industries, and a girl whose patients has run thin."

Silence. That was all that I left as I turned around and walked back to my room.


	2. Chapter 2: Sam Alexander

**Chapter 2: **

"Jarvis, bring up all of the students who go to this school, will you?" I spun around in the chair, that came with the desk, to look at my huge window that was now covered with names.

"Okay, now bring up all of the children of the Avengers."

Four names where on the screen, one of them were mine. The other three were Lucas Barton, Jason Rogers, and Kent Banner. I opened the first one to find a teenage boy with shaggy brown hair. The file under his name explained that his father was Clint Barton/Hawkeye. His mother was unkown and just like his dad he was well with a bow and arrow.

Exiting out of that file I brought up Jason. His father was Steve Rogers/Captain America and his mother was Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. I could tell that there was a small shade of red in Jason's hair but there wasn't much. The rest was overtaken by Steve's blonde.

Kent Banner was next and he loooked almost exactly like Bruce Banner/Hulk. Especially with glasses on. It said that he share the genius trait but "the hulk" was not hereditary so Kent got lucky.

I was about to open up my profile to see what was recorded about me but a knock at the door stopped me. Reluctantly, I shut down my huge screen and went to answer it. On the other side stood a tan, black haired boy. He looked about 17 or 18 and his brown eyes lit up wide when he saw me. He scratched the back of his head nervously and laughed under his breathe. I could tell he had a bit of hispanic in him.

"Yes?" My head and hald of my body were visible the other was behind the door.

"Um, your Jennifer right?"

"Mhm." I nodded my head and pursed my lips. This is the first teenage guy I've talked to since I got here and let's just say that he kind of caught me off guard. "And you are?"

"Sam, Sam Alexander. My hero name is Nova though."

"Oh I've heard of you. You were the one who was in the headlines the other day." I opened the door completely up and stepped into the hall. Sam must have looked over my shoulder because his mouth fell to the ground.

"That's you room?! Mine looks nothing like that."

"Um, Tony sent in some equipment for me." I stopped for a moment. "Want to check it out."

His eyes brightened so I stepped out of the way for him to enter. Sam stood in the middle of the room, then walked over to the glass display case that held my iron man suit.

"So this is what one looks like up close."

I didn't say anything back since I was too busy studying Sam. He knew how to capture a girls attention by the way he stood. His eyes glimmered, his tan skin really showed of his muscles, the skateboard he held in his hand added a hot bad boy side to him, and when... wait. What am I doing? No, no, no, no, no. I am not going to fall for a guy I just men. Stop it Jenn!

Sam turned back to me. "I don't know if I should be happy or scared that I'm standing in your room." His smile revealed his pearly white teeth.

"Why would you sar that?" I don't know why I asked this becuase I already knew why.

"Your dad."

"Oh so you heard that little stunt he pulled, huh?"

I plopped down on my bed.

"Yeah, I think the whole school heard."

"Don't worry about Tony. He's all talk. He so full of himself that I surprised his head still fits in the car."

Sam laughed under his breathe again and looked at the ground. Aw, he's so adorable when he... Stop it!

"I better go, I have homework. I guess I'll see you at the tournament tomorrow."

"Tournament?"

"Yeah, it's an all day competition to see who has the best combat skills."

"Ah, are you in it?"

"Nah, I'd rather not get mixed up with the guys who have egos."

"Oh, who would that be?"

"Lucas, Jason, and a few of their other friends."

I couldn't help but giggle.

"What," he asked. Of course I wasn't going to say that I just finished looking at their profiles so I just said nothing.

"If anyone should be in the tournament with that first impression you gave earlier in the hallway."

"You saw that too?"

"No, everyone is talking about it. Finding a way to shut Lindsy's mouth puts you in the history books."

I laughed again. So he's cute and funny. Stop!

"So you want to sit together tomorrow?" Sam caught me off guard when he said this.

"Oh um... sure. I'd like that."

"Sweet, I'll see you then I guess." He walked out door and turned and took a look at me again.

"Okay," is all I could say.

Red was rising to his cheeks so he quickely smiled and walked away. I sprawled my arms, layed back on my bed, and let out a loud sigh. I better get this little crush thing under control or it could get bad.

**Sam's POV**

"Yes," she asked.

Her brown hair fell perfectly over her shoulders and her eyes sparkled. Take it slow, Sam. Don't make yourself look like an idiot.

"Um you Jennifer, right?"

"Mhm," was her reply, "And you are?"

Okay now play cool.

"Sam, Sam Alexander. My hero name is Nova, though."

Hero name? Really?

"Oh, Iv'e heard of you. You were the one who was in the headlines the other day." She stepped out into the hallway with me. She was close enough for me to smell her perfume, her dark chocolate eyes looked up at me, and my heart skipped a beat. Forget playing it cool, I'll be lucky if I get out of this one alive.

**Jennifer's POV**

"Goodmorning. It is a beautifull day outside here on the school campus with a high of 78 degrees fahrenheit and a few scattered clouds. Miss Jennifer it is time to wake up and get ready for today."

My eyes blinked open slowly as I threw off my comforter.

"Okay Jarvis. Thankyou."

Today is going to be chaos I just have this feeling.

** Please review! I need some ideas for Jennifer outfits and wardrobe. Also if you have any other thoughts I'd like to hear them.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Tournament

**Chapter 3: The Tournament**

I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. I picked out a pair of short shorts with a few tattered holes in them and a loose, light blue shirt, slipped on a pair of white sneakers and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I didn't feel like doing much today so I just used used a little bit of eyeliner, mascara, and some lipgloss. Lastly I threw on a couple of leather bracelets and the silver locket in a teardrop shape with a saphire on it that Tony had given to me. The final piece of jewelry I put on was a small pair of diamond earrings.

In the hallway, a few scattered people were walking in the same direction. Not knowing where the tournament was being held, I just followed them and hoped they were going there. We all walked outside and towards a dome shaped building which was the most modern one that I had seen here. The closer I got the louder I could hear the song GDFR by Flo Rida. Once inside I was hit by a wall of excitement. Competitors were stretching and loosening up and other students were findeng seats or getting food.

I began to search for someone to sit with when I spotted Katie in the front row to my left. Quickly, I walked over to her and asked if I could sit by her. She looked up at me like I was crazy.

"Of course you can sit by me!"

I plopped down beside her and smiled gratefully.

"Okay, since I'm new here you're going to have to explain to me who everyone is."

Katie went off telling me who was who and what popularity crowd they belonged to. i was listening intently until my phone buzzed with a text message from Tony. It was my daily deciphering test. Tony sends me this code that I have to crack and he times me so I had a minimum amount of time. I tried multitasking by listening to Katie and cracking the code but that was no use, I was completely focused on my task.

About three minutes later I heard Katie say my name.

"...hello...Jennifer?"

"Hm?"

I looked up from my phone right after I sent a text to Tony saying I was finished.

"Do you not see them looking at you?"

"Who?"

I felt really bad for not know what she was talking about.

"Them." Her eyes left me and looked towards a group of boys across the room. They were all well built and definetly nice to look at. I noticed two of them were Lucas Barton and Jason Rogers.

"Wait, are they looking at me?"

"Yes! That's what I just said." She looked down at my phone. "What were you doind anyways?"

"Oh, I just had to hack into the governments secure files for Tony real quick. Sorry."

Once again she gave me that look of amazement.

"It was just a scenario, not in real life."

She smiled and looked back at everyone on the mats.

"That's still so cool."

Finally the guys broke up their little group and went to their designated spots. The dules began and it was very interesting to watch. Points were based on who got two out of three pins per fight. All who participated did very well. Once finished, some of the guys would walk by and strut in front of me and Katie. Naturally I just ignored them but I would look at Katie and I could she was enjoying their attention.

"Room for one more?"

The familiar voice same from Sam. Glad to have his company I laughed.

"There is always room for one more."

An intercomn came on to make an announcement.

"All competitors clear the mats. Lucas Barton, front and center."

"Oh no. Not again." Katie was worried.

"What? What's wrong?"

Sam explained

"From time to time one of the participant will be called out and our atheletic director, Shawn, will draw a name and that person is now going to have to fight Lucas, one of the best in hand to hand combat."

Shawn stood out in front with Lucas. This guy was bid and buff, his hair was done well and he was handsome. His hand reached into the bucket he carried and pulled out a slip. He placed the bucket on the ground and opened the paper.

"Katelynn Hampton."

"That isn't you is it," I asked.

Katie stood up slowly and swallowed hard. She just walked to the middle of the room with a blank look on her face.

"Wait, that's not fair. Stop, you don't have to go. Stop!" I stood up as well but Sam's hand around my arm prevented me from going any further. I sunk back down and watched her walk through a couple of locker room doors.

Ten minutes later she came back out in her gym clothes. The two lined up on the mat in their stances. Everyone was holding their breathe but a buzzer cut off the silence. Lucas easily pinned her in the first round. Thankfully, I could tell he was being easy with her. He helped her to her feet and each of them went back to their corners.

"Lucas! Are you done playing with her?"

The athletic director was really beginning to tick me off.

This nect time Lucas pinned Katie was a little rougher. I could her head hit the floor. it was over and thank the Lord she's okay.

"Again, and this time treat her like a real opponent."

Lucas just looked at Shawn like a lost puppy.

"Now!"

Once again the two were fighting and thhis time it was violent. Katie's face was bruised and bloody.

"Sam, why is this happening. I know Lucas has enough sense not to listen to that guy."

"If he doesn't listen then he could get kicked out of the school."

"Katie's going to get killed. This has to stop."

I stood up and slipped through the railing that was seperating us from the action.

"Jenn! Where are you going?"

I heard Sam's voice but I chose to ignore him and just kept walking in the direction of the coach.

"End this now! Look at her, she can't take much more!"

He looked down his nose at me.

"I will not stop what I have already started. Especially not for a pompus Stark. If you wanna go call your poor excuse for a father and tell him I said that then go right ahead."

Without thinking I clenched my fists and landed one right on his temple. He fell to the ground and layed there lifeless. Attention was no longer on the fight but on me. Of course I knew I was in big trouble and would probably be sent home soon but my first and only thought was Katie. I ran over to her. She was layed out in pain and wasn't responding. Lucas just looked at me and nodded. The three of us left the giant stadium with Lucas carrying Katie wedding style. I followed him to the infirmary. Two nurses came and retrieved the wounded girl and Lucas and I sat down in the chairs up against the wall.

He folded his hands in his lap and I rubbed my forehead, laughing under my breathe.

"I'm getting kicked out of this school for sure."

There was about a five second pause between our sentences.

"You're brave," he said as our eyes made contact.

He looked so much like his father that he could have been a clone. The shape of his face, his eyes, his nose, his hair, everything was the same. I remember when the Avengers would come over for a confidential meeting. I would sit on the couch in the living room and act like I wasn't listening to them in the kitchen. They would each spend some time with me, mostly Bruce Banner, but Clint would give me some tips on the bow and arrow. I doubt he ever told his son about me.

"Everyone wanted to do that but you weren't scared to put actions to it." He added "You must be pretty good at hand to hand combat to knock a guy that big down."

"No, not at all actually. I have just studied the soft and vital spots on the body so that kind of helps."

He smiled.

"Dad said you were a quick learner."

I was about to ask what his dad had said about me besides that but a hand on my shoulder stopped me in my words. I turned to see Mr. Coulson.

"We need to talk," were the words that came from his mouth.

I bowed my head and folllowed Coulson. The last thing I saw before I left that hospital was Lucas watching us leave.


End file.
